Teifling
(Orgin from human rulers seeking more power, and tainted there souls with Demonic power. Most of the empires ruled by the Teiflings have long ago collapsed, and the people in exile, though a few nations still ruled by Teiflings still exist.) (Many Teiflings still feel the tug of their demonic overlords on their minds) Some superstitions hold that Teifling horns hold magical powers, sometimes being used by zealous magic users and alchemists) This was written during a creative burst at 2 am, so there will be grammical errors. I'll come back to fix them later Lady Analain of the Andles. The Lady of Summer, and the forebearer of TeiflingsLady Analain of the Andles. A proud queen, her people loved her and idolized her as the figure head of everything they held sacred and traditional. Lady Analain strived to help her people, but when a plauge struck their lands, she found herself powerless to help her people. She tried everything, from calling for clerics to pray to the divine, to depleting her treasury of all its wealth, calling for the help of the greatest healers, and creating the Order of the Medicuris. But all she tried, nothing would help her people. As both men and women died in the streets, and children were torn from the grasps of there families, Lady Analain of the Andles found herself desperate. In here fear of loosing her people, the death of those she loved, Lady Analain, the figurehead of Andle culture and tradition, broke one of there greatest taboos, she made a deal with a devil. A creature of pure evil and darkness, the devil promised Lady Analain everlasting prosperity to the Andle people, saftey from all diseases, and for there culture to be immortalized in society and history. In return, Lady Analain had to birth a child of both human and devil blood. Lady Analain accepted, and in six months time, Lady Analain gave birth to the first Teifling, a dark child of calculating evil. The moment the devil had placed the seed of evil within Lady Analain, the disease her people had suffered was lifted, and the Summer of Twenty years began. During these years, Lady Analain made sure to keep her child a secret from her people, as she feared they would turn on her if they discovered the truth. As the years went on, the Andles became a rich and successful people, conquring there neighbors through war, trade and diplomacy. When Lady Analains devil-child reached the age of twenty, times turned. The Andles, ruling over vast areas, had another disease strike them. This time, with her accumulated wealth, Lady Analain attempted to seal her lands off, cutting off any region touched by the plauge like a diseased limb. The plauge was not slowed by this, and always found ways to creep through cracks and holes, until eventually only the City of Andles remained. The rest of there lands renounced and left to fend on there own. Isolated and alone, the city began to decay from the inside. The people of the city had grown accustomed to the luxary there power had brought them, and in an attempt to make sure they never lived a life of suffering again, many sealed themselves in there homes, leeching off what remaining wealth they had, until they killed themselves on the lifestyle that made them so known across the world. Vast libraries of knowledge from around the world, vaults of gold and gems, armories of the finest weapons and armor, were all lost to the world as the City of Andles, in an attempt to maintain it's power by cutting off diseased lands, eventually cut off its own head. It is unknown what happened to Lady Analain, but legends tell of how she lept off the tallest rampart of the tallest tower of her great manor once the great cities gates were sealed and all her lands were lost, in an attempt to never have to live with the suffering of her people again. Her child, the devilman, remained in the city, brooding and communing with his dark paternal side, until he eventually left the ruins to seek power. The Andles were never forgotten, for there expansion and culture sparked a new cultural expansions, one after another. Andle culture became the basis of modern human culture, with its oldest noble houses claiming lineage to the ancient City of Andles itself. No one knows of the cities true location, and the information was finally lost long ago when the son of Analain finally perished. Though the devilman had many children, he never shared the secret with anyone, and making sure to erase all records about it's location from history and memory.